I Can't Believe You Did That
by JonasGeek
Summary: Blaine has these feelings and he keeps thinking maybe, while everything just keeps getting in the way saying no. Anderberry Siblings


Hello everyone! It's been a while and I blame school sadly. Just a few notes before you read this. It is not in the same universe as my other Anderberry Siblings stories. This idea sparked and I wrote it out.

Oh and note, when I say present day it means that Rachel & Kurt are freshman in college, while Blaine is a senior in high school. And then one year ago means Kurt and Rachel are seniors in high school, with Blaine as a junior. And that's all, away we go!

* * *

><p><em>Present day…<em>

"Ooo," Rachel held up a DVD, "Look it's from our prom last year."

Blaine looked up from his seat on the couch, "You don't have to watch that," he said with a laugh stealing the DVD away from his sister.

"And why not?" Kurt asked with a laugh, "I want to watch it."

"Yeah, put it in," Mercedes said from her spot on the floor.

"Are you sure you want to watch that?" Blaine asked again.

"I am so sure," Rachel smiled as she grabbed the DVD out his hands and put it in the player settling back on the couch. She had the remote and pressed play, "I don't see why it's such a big deal to you. You didn't even go."

"But you don't have to watch…"

Tina threw a pillow at Blaine, "Shhh, I want to listen."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Fine, but I'm not going to watch," and he stood up walking into the kitchen.

"What's his problem?" Santana asked pointing towards the kitchen.

Rachel shrugged, "Look Kurt, there we are," she squealed excitedly.

* * *

><p><em>One year ago…<em>

"Blaine!" Rachel yelled out.

Blaine cringed as he heard his sister call out his name. She never called out his name like that for good things. He was in his room sitting on his bed with his homework all around him.

Rachel slammed open his door, "BLAINE ANDERSON-BERRY!"

Blaine just looked down at his homework, "What is it Rachel?"

"You ate all of my cereal," Rachel said shoving the box in Blaine's face.

Blaine pushed it away, "I did not."

"You did," she dumped it upside down with nothing falling out.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I swear Rachel I didn't eat the rest of your cereal today."

Rachel grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his room, "Then why is there a bowl and spoon in the sink. I know Dad or Papa didn't eat it."

"Rachel, I swear I didn't…" Blaine finally looked around and stopped when he saw Kurt standing there. He froze realizing Kurt was in the room with them. Kurt was one of Rachel's best friends and Blaine hated to admit it, but he was so obviously head over heels in love with him.

Rachel groaned, "Whatever," she waved her hand in his face, "Next time do not eat my cereal.

"I didn't eat your cereal," Blaine said to her finally realizing she was in the room as well.

"Just go back to whatever fun you were having," Rachel said as she pushed him out of the kitchen.

"Like I was having any fun," Blaine said walking back into his room and shutting the door behind him.

Blaine went back to doing his homework for the night, sure it wasn't the most exciting Saturday night, but he came home for the weekend from his school, Dalton. He doesn't go to the same school as his sister.

Blaine sighed as he realized he was hungry and couldn't ignore it anymore. Pausing the music on his laptop, he put his pencil down. He slipped off his bed and snuck out of his room knowing it was past two in the morning.

Blaine grabbed a spoon and bowl. He poured some of the cereal into the bowl. He walked to the fridge taking out the milk and pouring it into the bowl. He hopped up on the counter and began to eat his cereal.

"Late night snack?"

Blaine turned and saw Kurt walking into the kitchen, "Yeah," he nodded slowly taking another bite.

"Do you mind?" Kurt asked pointing to the cereal box.

"Not at all," Blaine shook his head quickly.

Kurt reached into cupboard next to Blaine taking out a bowl, "How is school going for you?" he asked while pouring his cereal.

Blaine shrugged, "You know, it's the same. How about you?" He reached in the drawer beside him and handed Kurt a spoon.

"Not as bad," Kurt shrugged leaning on the counter next to Blaine, "I suppose since we're seniors this year it isn't so bad."

Blaine nodded slowly, "Good to hear." Then he paused, "Not that its good hear you…you know…but I don't…you…um…"

"It's okay Blaine," Kurt said giving him a smile, "I know what you mean. And thanks."

"Sure," Blaine nodded and he took another bite.

They were suddenly in an awkward silence as they were eating their cereal. "So," Kurt said, "How are the Warblers doing?"

"Good, good," Blaine nodded again, "We got this awesome new number and we do this move where one of the guys does this flip…and you probably don't care about that."

"Actually it's quite interesting to hear about other Glee clubs," Kurt smiled at him.

Blaine smiled back at him, "I just start rambling a lot, I suppose."

"What were you doing all night cooped up in your room?" Kurt asked him.

"Homework," Blaine said reaching over and setting his bowl and spoon in the sink.

"You were doing homework on a Saturday night?" Kurt said with his eyebrows shooting up.

"I have a paper due next week and needed to get some other things out of the way," Blaine shrugged.

Kurt laughed as his shoulders shook, "You are one determined kid."

Blaine looked over at Kurt, a kid. That's all Kurt thought of him. He was a kid. Blaine breathed in and out, he couldn't let any of his feelings show, "I'm just going to head back to my room."

Blaine jumped off the counter and felt Kurt's hand touch his shoulder, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," Blaine shook his head without turning around, "I'm just tired now. Good night Kurt."

"Night," Kurt said releasing Blaine and letting him walk away.

Blaine took the stairs two at a time before running into his room and shutting the door as quietly as he could. He leaned his back on it and started to slide down. That's it. Kurt just saw him as a kid; his little sister's _kid_ brother. He knew he should have never gotten his hopes up. It was so stupid that he thought Kurt would even look at him like that.

Blaine stood up shakily as he cleared his bed and changed into his pajamas. Sleep, that's what he needed now. He would sleep and clear his head. Maybe he would call one of his friends tomorrow to hang out.

Crawling into his bed, Blaine shoved his head into his pillow. He just wanted to forgot now, forget when he first met Kurt and forget when he thought he would even have a chance in hell of getting Kurt to even like him back.

When Blaine woke up the next morning, he still felt exhausted, maybe he would just spend the day in bed. That sounded like a good idea. He didn't sleep well, waking up at random moments in the night, the first time because he fell asleep on his arm in an uncomfortable position.

Blaine walked out of his room and went into the bathroom. When he was finally downstairs and sitting at the table he just stared at the cereal box that he and Kurt shared last night.

"Good morning," his father, Hiram, smiled, "Or should I say good afternoon."

"Hi," Blaine sighed as he grabbed the box and poured some of the cereal into the bowl.

"Something wrong with the cereal?" Hiram asked sitting down across from him, "It looks like you are having a stare off."

Blaine just shook his head, "No, I'm just still a bit tired is all."

"Did you stay up late last night?" Hiram looked down at his newspaper.

"A bit I suppose," Blaine ran a hand through his hair, "I was up doing a bit of homework and watching YouTube videos."

"Make sure you get to bed earlier tonight then," Hiram smiled at him, "You have school tomorrow."

"I know," Blaine sighed as he took a bite of his breakfast, "I was thinking of driving back before dinner."

"Heading back early for any reason?" Hiram asked him.

Blaine shrugged, "Not really, David and Wes mentioned something about a song for the Warblers."

His other father, LeRoy walked in, "Hey bud, want anything for dinner tonight?"

"He said he is leaving early," Hiram said to his partner, "Doesn't want to stick around with the parental units."

"Really now?" LeRoy asked smiling at his son.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Papa, I'm leaving because of the Warblers."

"Sure, the Warblers," LeRoy laughed.

The door opened with Rachel and Kurt shuffling in, "Hey Daddy! Papa!" Rachel shouted, "Look we found that sweater I was looking at last weekend when we went out." She reached in one of her bags and pulled out the sweater.

Blaine stood up and put his bowl in the sink, "I'm going to get ready to head back now."

"You're going back early today?" Rachel asked him, "I thought you were staying for dinner."

"Nah," Blaine shook his head, "I'm just…I'm going to get ready and go," and he ran up the stairs avoiding Kurt's eyes the entire time.

* * *

><p><em>Present day…<em>

"Look at your dress," Brittany squealed, "You looked like a cream puff."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I did not."

"My outfit on the other hand," Kurt laughed, "Was perfect."

"Of course it was," Rachel rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>One year ago…<em>

Blaine let his head fall face first into his book. He was tired and didn't want to look at his school work anymore.

"Hey Blaine, we found…are you alright?" David asked sitting in the chair next to him.

"I'm fine," Blaine sat up straighter, "What did you need?"  
>"Oh right," David dug around in his bag, "We found this song we thought you would want to sing."<p>

Blaine took the paper from his fellow Warbler, "I'll look it over this weekend."

"Are you headed home?" David asked him.

"I guess since we have the three day weekend and all," Blaine shrugged.

"You don't seem all that excited about it," David looked at him.

Blaine gave him a smile, "I suppose I would rather be doing something to keep me busy is all."

"Okay, what's his name?" David asked Blaine.

Blaine looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

Wes and Thad came walking by, "What are you two up too?"  
>"I'm asking Blaine who he is crushing on," David said casually, "And he is obviously denying it, when we all know that he likes someone."<p>

"I don't like anyone," Blaine said starting to stand up.

Thad grabbed his shoulders and forced Blaine to sit back down, "No way, we need a name."

Blaine looked at his friends grinning at him, "Nobody, can I leave now."

"Does he go to Dalton?" Wes asked.

Jeff and Nick walked by them, "Why are you holding Blaine down?" one of them asked.

"See little Jeff we found out that our lead Warbler here has a crush," David grinned at him, "And we just don't know who it is."

"Oh," Nick jumped up, "I knew you liked someone. Who is he?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and tried to wiggle away, "Come on guys, my dads are expecting me tonight for dinner."

"So, you're a bit late," Thad said to him, "Just give us a name and we will leave you alone."

"No," Blaine said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hah!" Wes bounced on his heels, "You didn't deny there was a him, come on Blaine, just tell us."

"Yes you really should, we are all friends here," Jeff slid next to Blaine.

"Trent!" David called out, and the junior Warbler walked over, "You're his roommate, do you know who Blaine has a crush on?"  
>"No, he won't tell me," Trent shrugged, "Trust me, I've tried."<p>

Blaine groaned, "Can I leave now?"  
>"No," they all called to him.<p>

"Just tell us what his name starts with," Jeff pleaded.

Blaine looked down at the ground, "It doesn't matter."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" Wes asked taking a step towards him.

"I mean it doesn't matter if I like him or not, he doesn't like me back and only sees me as a kid," Blaine reached over and grabbed his bag leaving his friends in the study hall.

"That could have went better," Nick said looking at his friends.

Blaine gathered his things for the weekend and took off towards Lima. He wasn't excited to go home for the weekend, but figured with the three day weekend for the teachers, he thought a trip home would make his dads happy.

"Dad! Papa!," Blaine called out as he opened the door, "Rachel?"

No one answered him, he looked in the kitchen and no one was there. After dropping his duffel bag off in his room he walked back down stairs and took out his phone trying to call one of his dads or sister.

Blaine thought it was weird no one was answering their phones and he was positive there wasn't any performances for his sister tonight. He wondered what was going on because he was starting to get hungry.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me…_

Blaine reaches for his phone, "Hello?"

"Hey kid," his dad, LeRoy answered, "Are you home already?"

"Yeah," Blaine said while leaning on the counter.

"We will be home in about twenty minutes," he said to him, "We just needed to grab the pizza."

Blaine thought to himself, "What happened with Rachel this week?"

"You will have to ask her that tonight," LeRoy replied, "See you soon Blaine."

"Alright, bye Papa," Blaine said and then hung up the phone. He always knew when they had pizza it either meant their fathers had something big to tell them, which he was positive wasn't it because of how his dad responded, or it meant something happened with Rachel. It was going to be a long weekend.

"Blaine, that is disgusting," Rachel said watching her younger brother devour the piece of pizza straight from the box.

Blaine gave her a look, "I'm hungry," he said.

"I don't care," Rachel said grabbing the pizza box, "We have to wait until Kurt gets here."

Blaine groaned, "I'm hungry," he repeated.

"It's just a few more minutes," Hiram said with a laugh, "Why don't you choose the movie for tonight."

"Fine," Blaine set the piece of pizza he was eating on a plate and walked into the living room choosing a movie to watch. He looked at the movies they had, he left all of his own at Dalton.

"Did you pick something?" Rachel asked him.

Blaine shrugged, "I don't know what to pick, why don't you pick something," he sat down on the couch.

"Are you alright?" Rachel asked sitting next to him.

"I'm fine," Blaine sighed.

Rachel reached over and took his hand, "You know if you need to talk I am here."

"Thanks Rach, but I think this is something I need to work out for myself," Blaine smiled at her.

"Okay, then should I ignore the Facebook messages your friends are sending me or not?"  
>Blaine let his head fall in his hands, "You have got to be kidding me."<p>

"It's alright," Rachel rubbed his back, "I mean we all have crushes on certain people we can't have, but we get over it."

Blaine stood up, "No," he said, "We are not having this conversation."

"Why not?" Rachel asked him, "I am trying to be the good big sister here."

"Well go and be a good big sister to someone else," Blaine folded his arms together.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that even if I did like someone I wouldn't tell you because I just…" Blaine heard the front door open and he froze.

"Just what Blaine?" Rachel asked, she sounded more worried then anything.

"Nothing," Blaine brushed off her hand.

"Hey," Kurt waved awkwardly, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Blaine shook his head, "Can we eat now? I'm really hungry."

"You didn't have to wait for me," Kurt said as the three of them walked into the kitchen.

"Of course we did," LeRoy smiled at him, "And yes Blaine, you can eat now."

Blaine grabbed the plate with his half eaten piece of pizza on it and began to eat it.

Rachel made a face, "Did you even eat food today?"

"I skipped lunch," Blaine shrugged, "We had a late Warblers practice."

"Come on," Rachel grabbed Kurt's arm, "I set up a movie in the living room. We can watch while we eat."

LeRoy and Hiram followed them into the living room. Blaine grabbed two more pieces of pizza walking into the living room. He saw his dad's sitting on the loveseat and Kurt and Rachel sitting on the couch, so he decided to take a seat on the floor.

"You don't have to sit on the floor," Rachel said, "There is a seat next to Kurt."

"I'm fine," Blaine said eating his pizza.

"Whatever," Rachel rolled her eyes and grabbed the remote to start the movie. The opening credits started to play and Blaine couldn't help but feel Kurt's presence next to him.

By the end of the movie Blaine was lying on the floor and had fallen asleep with a pillow under his head. Hiram and LeRoy excused themselves to clean up the kitchen and went to there bedroom.

Rachel stood up and stretched, "He is really out," Kurt said pointing to Blaine on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm worried about him," she picked up her plate and walked into the kitchen.

Kurt followed behind her, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know," Rachel sighed, "It's just his friends contacted me on Facebook saying how they are worried about him."

"You think he would talk to me?" Kurt offered.

"Who knows, he has been incredibly distant lately," Rachel brushed it off for now, "But I need to know how excited you are for Prom shopping tomorrow."

"Oh, I am very excited," Kurt smiled at her, "I have a date too. It just seems like a dream come true." The two friends heard a footstep and saw Blaine sleepily walking into the kitchen.

"Sorry," he mumbled throwing his paper plate away, "I'm leaving now." He could feel the tear starting to slide down his cheek. Kurt had a date, which meant he was probably dating someone. Blaine went to bed that night knowing he had to give up any feelings he had for Kurt.

The next few days seemed easy, Kurt and Rachel left the house early to go shopping, so Blaine and his dads did a few things together over the weekend. They had a family dinner and before he knew it, Blaine was back at school getting ready for his finals week.

"So did he turn you down?" Trent asked from his bed.

Blaine looked over at his roommate, "Who turn me down?"

"The obvious guy you are crushing on," Trent said, "I mean you are acting a bit weirder then usual, with all this lifelessness."

Blaine shrugged, "Like I said before, I didn't have a chance in hell. I'm just trying to get over it."

Trent's eyes widened and he ran to his door, "GUYS! CODE BLUE!"

David, Thad, Flint, Jeff, Nick, and Thad showed up at there door, "Woah! He can not be spilling now," one of them said sitting on the bed.

"You have to tell us all," David pointed out, "Not just your non-secret keeping roommate."

Blaine groaned and fell back onto his pillow, "I didn't tell him anything."

"But you said something," Wes sat down on Blaine's bed, "Now spill, you will feel better."

Blaine sat up and looked around at his friends; maybe telling them will help him get through it. He breathed in and out, "I'm going to start at the beginning."

"This is going to be good," Nick grabbed one of the Blaine's pillows and sat down on the floor.

"Fine, it started one day when Rachel brought him home, when they weren't even friends yet," Blaine smiled remembering the first day he met Kurt. "He actually dressed my sister up like a hooker."

All of the Warblers laughed, "And you still liked the guy?" Flint asked.

"What can I say," Blaine shrugged, "I was a sucker for those eyes."

"Well now we know what Blaine looks for in a guy," Thad laughed.

Blaine shrugged, "Anyways, I didn't see him for a long time. Not that he saw me the first time; I only caught a glimpse of him really. I think the whole falling for him thing came afterwards."

"It's like a real love story," Jeff pretended to sway.

"It is not," Blaine groaned, "Anyways, time went by and I caught a few more glimpses here and there. I also remember the first time I talked to him."

"Wait, how long was the span of you meeting him and then talking to him?" David asked.

Blaine had to think for a moment, "I think about six months."

"Holy crap dude," Flint practically yelled.

"I guess our Blaine is one determined fellow," Nick said rolling his eyes.

"You want to me to tell you guys or not?" Blaine asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't listen to them," Wes pushed him along, "Just get to the good part."

Blaine laughed, "Alright, well let's see, him and my sister were finally friends and I saw him almost every weekend I came home. So I started coming home on purpose, which was a stupid idea when I think about it."

"Why was it a stupid idea?" Jeff asked.

"Because you losers wouldn't leave me alone asking me so many questions," Blaine said staring at him.

"Oh right," Jeff smiled, "I remember that."

"And he was sort of picked on because of who he was, being gay and all. I thought I could maybe talk to him, but I never got a chance. Some things went down and, I'll just say he made amends with everything that happened. I thought maybe that since all of the drama was done, I could ask him to go our dance we were having."

"But that was a big negative because they were having their Nationals competition the same weekend, since they did beat us last year," Blaine sighed.

"Wait, so he doesn't go to our school?" Flint asked his question out loud.

"No he doesn't," Blaine shook his head, "He goes to school with my sister. And this is where it really gets interesting, I thought I would see him for practically the entire summer, but I didn't. I kept busy with my camps and they kept busying doing whatever it is my sister does. They are getting ready to move to New York to go to college. They have been making plans for months."

"A few weeks ago, I was home and he was spending the night. I was eating a midnight snack and he joined me. We talked for a bit and then he called me kid."

"Ooo," Jeff winced, "That sucks man."

"Yep," Blaine nodded, "So I figured he must just see me as his little sister's younger brother, a kid."

"You don't know that," David said encouragingly, "I mean he could have just meant it as a nickname."

"I doubt he did," Blaine shrugged, "Besides he is going to prom tonight with another guy, so it's not like it matters now."

"Man, I'm sorry," Wes said to him, "That all really sucks."

"Thanks," Blaine let out a laugh, "I'm just going to head home this weekend and relax. I've decided to just get over him."

"You never said his name," David smiled, "Tell us Blaine."

"You have to tell us Blaine," Jeff poked his side.

"Stop and I will," Blaine pushed Jeff away, "Kurt, his name is Kurt Hummel."

"Which one is he?" Nick sat thinking.

"Sorta tall, thick brown styled hair, these blueish greenish eyes that just pop out at you," Blaine swayed sitting in his seat.

"Okay Shakespeare," Wes hit him in the head with a pillow, "You said you needed to get home."

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, "My dads want to take me out because Rachel is going to prom. Trying that whole spread the love thing between siblings."

"My parents tried that with my brother and I," Trent laughed, "Didn't work."

"I take it he got the better end of the deal?" David asked him.

"Look who ended up at the boarding school," Trent smiled.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Okay everyone out of the room, I need to get ready to go and I can't with you all barging in."

Blaine was finally at home on his bed and had his Physics notes laid out on his bed. He was studying his Chapter 4 flash cards when he heard the thump downstairs. He wondered what it could be. He knew Kurt and Rachel were getting ready to go to prom in her room right now.

Blaine opened his door and walked down the stairs, "Hey Dad, what is that?" he asked pointing to the huge box his dad placed on the ground.

"It's our old box with some high school things in it," Hiram said opening the box, "Here I am going to my prom," he laughed handing Blaine the photo.

Blaine couldn't help laughing out, "You had fro!" He grabbed his sides, because he was laughing so hard.

"Alright," Hiram said taking the photograph out of Blaine's hand, "Look at this LeRoy's old school yearbook. There he is, president of the chess club."

Blaine laughed more, "Oh my god!"

LeRoy walked into the room, "Why are you showing him how uncool his dad was. Why aren't you showing him the awesome trophy I won for show choir?" He said pulling out the tiny trophy.

They heard footsteps and all three of them turned towards the steps. Blaine froze as he looked at his sister, she looked beautiful and then he saw Kurt right in back of her. He had to be one of the most handsome creatures he had ever seen.

"How do we look?" Rachel smiled brightly and spun in a circle.

Blaine blinked because he still couldn't talk. While his sister was wearing a beautiful powder blue gown, Kurt was wearing a tuxedo that fit him in all the correct places. He knew he wore a kilt to last year's prom, but this year he opted for the standard tux.

"…look good?"

Blaine looked up and saw all eyes on him, "Sorry, what did you say?" he asked finally finding his words.

"I said don't they look good?" LeRoy smiled.

"They both look wonderful," Blaine blushed as he realized the words came out of his mouth.

Kurt and Rachel were chatting excitedly and were waiting for Finn to arrive with Burt and Carole to pick up Rachel. Trevor, Kurt's date, was going to pick him up in his car.

Kurt's phone ran, "Excuse me, it's my date," he jumped excitedly.

Rachel sighed as she fixed a piece of her hair. "You look beautiful," Blaine smiled at her.

"Thank you," Rachel smiled at him, "Kurt helped me pick out the dress too."

"I know you'll have a good time," Blaine said sending her a wink. His smile fell when he saw Kurt walk back into the living room.

Rachel ran to his side, "What's wrong Kurt?"

"Trevor bailed, his car won't start and he can't come," Kurt said as a tear fell down his cheek, "I told him we could take my car, but he turned me down. I doubt he even wanted to go in the first place."

"Oh sweetie," Rachel pulled him in for a hug.

Blaine watched on, how could anyone do that to Kurt. He was one of the nicest, bravest, and wholesome people he knew. Kurt definitely didn't deserve to be stood up before his senior prom.

"Hey Blaine," Hiram said tapping Blaine's shoulder, "Come in the kitchen for a second."

Blaine followed his dad into the kitchen, "What's up?"

"Your dad and I thought of an idea just now," LeRoy smiled at his son, "We thought since Kurt's date stood him up, why don't you take him."

Blaine looked at his dads, "I can't…I mean I don't even have a tux."

"Yes you can," Hiram touched Blaine's shoulder, "We know you like him, it would definitely make his night."

Blaine thought about the idea in his head, sure it sounded like a crazy idea, but Kurt was sad right now and he could help. He bit his bottom lip, "But where could I get a tux now?"  
>"You have one remember," LeRoy pushed him, "From last years Warblers show, you needed one. Go change and we'll keep them busy." Blaine gave a nod and disappeared up the stairs. "Get the video camera Hiram."<p>

Blaine looked at himself in the mirror, he really didn't grow too much from last year; therefore, the tuxedo fit him fine. He did a quick styling of his hair, leaving it flowing and slightly curling. He smiled to himself in the mirror and decided he would walk down the stairs, but not before stealing a flower from outside his window.

Blaine walked down the stairs, to be met halfway from his dad, "You ready?" LeRoy asked.

"Yep," Blaine nodded and smiled.

Hiram had the video recording Rachel and Kurt with Finn and someone else.

"Oh no," LeRoy said seeing Trevor next to Kurt.

"We got pictures," Rachel waved, "See you later!"

"Bye, thanks for letting me stay over," Kurt called with a laugh and then they were out the door.

LeRoy looked back over at his son. Blaine let the flower fall to the ground and ran up the stairs to his room.

"Turn the camera off Hiram," LeRoy said reaching for the camera.

* * *

><p><em>Present day…<em>

Everyone was sitting in there seats wide eyed, they couldn't believe what they had just seen. Rachel turned around and looked at her brother who was staring down at the ground, "I can't believe you did that."

Blaine shrugged his shoulders slowly.

After everyone was done looking at Blaine, they all looked at Kurt. Kurt stood up from his seat slowly walking over to Blaine. Kurt put a finger under Blaine's chin, lifting his head. Neither one of them said anything, just looking into each other's eyes. Kurt leaned down and pressed their lips together. Blaine didn't respond at first, but when his actions reached his brains, he started kissing back.

"Finally," Santana sighed, "I swear."

Kurt finally pulled away, "Thank you."

Blaine was still in shock over what had just happened, he gave a small shaky nod. Kurt wrapped his arms Blaine's neck and leaned in for another kiss, this time giving Blaine's bottom lip a small lick open his mouth and deepen the kiss.

* * *

><p>Well I hoped you enjoyed! And yes, I did twist the idea from an episode of a certain TV show. ; )<p>

As for the final installment for my other Anderberry series, I am busy trying to write it and finish up this semester of school, fourth year of college isn't easy, mostly because of my bad case of senior-itis. But thanks for reading and if you want to follow me on Tumblr you are welcome too. It's the same username as I have on here, JonasGeek. : D


End file.
